


What Happened in Detroit

by finnicks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnicks/pseuds/finnicks
Summary: A series of memories from our two favorite skaters' time in Detroit. (Yuuri/Phichit)





	

Katsuki Yuuri is easy to fall in love with. _It's unfair_ , Phichit Chulanont thinks.  _He doesn't have any idea._

It's watching the smallest things that Phichit feels that familiar twinge deep in his stomach. Laughing with Yuuri as his glasses fog up the minute they step into the Detroit winter wind. The way Yuuri bites his lower lip when he's focusing on landing a difficult jump combination. The way Yuuri looks away, blushing whenever anyone praises his skating. These things infect Phichit's mind and he finds himself smiling about them hours later. The goofy, hopeless kind of smile that can only mean so many things.

"What's so funny?" Yuuri asks, tilting his head characteristically as he smiles towards Phichit. They're at one of their favorite after-practice cafes. Seated near a window, they have an open view of the snow falling on the lamp-lit streets. They're facing each other but Phichit has been lost in the foam of his steaming drink.

"Oh, nothing." Phichit snaps out of it, laughing a little awkwardly. "Just thinking about today. Do you remember Celestino yelling at that poor rink attendant?"

"Yeah, that was so embarrassing." Yuuri laughs too and Phichit inwardly sighs. "Celestino is the biggest diva out of all of us!"

"Hey now, how about that time you refused to eat anything with mayonnaise? Phichit teases Yuuri gently. They've known each other long enough now for Phichit to pick on his friend without eliciting one of Yuuri's mortified expressions. 

Yuuri laughs again. "Fair enough. But that stuff _is_ gross!"

Phichit laughs with him. This was easy. Why couldn't they just stay like this forever? Nothing  _had_  to change. Not really. They've been rink mates for almost three years now and roommates for two. They could just stay here in this comfortable place until they graduate. But deep down, Phichit knows that's a lie. He sighs. Out loud this time and turns to look out the window where the snow is falling faster now.

A look of concern flashes across Yuuri's face. Even though Yuuri is more reserved of the two of them, after two years he's become comfortable opening up to and caring for Phichit. When they both started in Detroit, Yuuri was barely eighteen while Phichit was fifteen. They'd been forced together because they both were selected to train under Coach Celestino, but as the two spent more time together they quickly became friends. Phichit is eighteen now, it's obvious that Yuuri still feels protective over the younger boy.

"Let's go before we get snowed in." Yuuri says, standing. He finds a ten dollar bill in his pocket and leaves it on the table before Phichit can protest. "It's on me." He says, smirking.

Phichit can't help but smile at Yuuri as he gets up to follow. "Thanks, Yuuri. But I'll get you back next time." He reaches for and messes Yuuri's hair, still slicked back from a day of skating. It's another easy routine they fall into. Paying for each other. Messing with each other so easily. Casually touching.  _This is so grossly domestic._ Phichit thinks as they put on their coats and leave the cafe.

Yuuri's glasses fog immediately in the crisp air and he instinctively reaches for Phichit's arm. Phichit lets Yuuri grab his arm guides him to the sidewalk. They're pressed close to each other because of the cold weather but this isn't a rare occurrence. Phichit is generous with physical affection; casual shoulder presses, hair ruffles, and even hand holding. And after spending so much time together over the past years, Yuuri has learned to accept and even shyly reciprocate these gestures.

"Thanks, my seeing eye-dog." Yuuri jokes. His voice muffled sounding by the snow falling.

"No problem, ค้างคาวผลไม้." Phichit moves to wrap his arm around Yuuri. Their dorm is approaching but all Phichit is thinking about is Yuuri's warmth next to him. "No problem."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ค้างคาวผลไม้ = fruit bat
> 
> I think fruit bats are cute and Yuuri kinda reminds me of one but who knows?!


End file.
